I Want You
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: Steve and Kono were together two years ago, but Kono suddenly breaks it off Now, Steve's back on the island for good, and starting a task force with Kono on it Now with the two of them being together work wise after two years How differently did everything change? And how will Kono react when she finds out Steve is married? Will they ever fix what has been broken?
1. I Loved You

**A/N: Hey, Hey Everybody! I am here again with a new story. It's going to be epic. I hope you like it and of course it is McKono! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Steve and Kono had just finished making love. And they were laying down on the bed panting. Kono turned to Steve, and cuddled up next to him laying her hand on his chest, rubbing tiny circles on his hairs that were on there._

_She looked up at him, and smiled softly as he hugged her tighter to his body and kissing the top of her head._

* * *

That's what went through her head as she saw Steve standing next to her cousin on Waikiki beach, looking to offer her a job at Five-0.

"Kono this is Detective Danny Williams, and Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett." Chin introduced her to the two men standing beside him.

But the only thing he didn't know was that she already knew Commander McGarrett. It was two years ago, but she knew him like they were together yesterday.

* * *

_It was morning and Kono had just remembered Steve had to go back to the Navy for two months. And she was getting ready to do something that she didn't want to do, but she thought it would be better for him._

_"Steve, I need to talk to you." She sadly said, waking him up._

_"What is it babe?" He rubbed the sleep out is eyes._

_"I can't do this anymore." She started crying, not wanting to do this to him._

* * *

Steve just looked at Kono with pure hurt, and another emotion she couldn't describe at the moment, but looked very familiar.

She looked at him up and down. And smiled at the tattoo on his arm of her initials KK on a surf board riding a wave. She remembered with he got it.

It was her birthday, and he surprised her with that same tattoo, making her cry and laugh at the same time, and then kiss him passionately when she was done.

She introduced herself to Danny, and heard a clearing of the throat by Steve when Danny kept shaking her hand.

She then made her way over to Steve, and shook his hand feeling that familiar warmth that she had forgotten over the last two years.

"So I hear your graduating soon, how about you earn some extra credit before you do?" His voice still that husky deep tone she loved whispering sweet nothings in her ear, that used to make her go to sleep at night.

"I'm listening." She said with a wicked smirk, and mischievous gilt in her eyes.

* * *

_"What. What are you talking about Kono." He said worried, holding her hand._

_"I can't do this anymore Steve, I can't be with you. I have to let you go." She cried letting go of his hand, and packing up her stuff._

_"No, don't do this Kono. I love you." He said while unpacking the things she packed in there._

_"Steve STOP!" She packed her things up and took them downstairs. He followed her suit, and grabbed her arm._

_"Kono please don't leave. You just need to get some sleep. Come back to bed." He rubbed her cheek, with a pained look on his face._

_But she had to do this, it was the only way. No matter how much it hurt._

_"You will be better without me Steve. You'll find a girl who will love and cherish you. I'm not it for you Steve. Let me go." And that was the last thing she said before giving him the engagement ring and walking out the door, and out his life._

* * *

The newly made team, had just finished there first case, and they all were sitting at the new Smart Table drinking longboards. And talking about the name they should come up for the team.

"Strike Force!" Kono excitiedly said, all the boys looking at her, before they all laughed.

"No, but how about Five-0. It was what my father called us since we weren't natives. He called us that after the 50 States." Steve said love in his voice ever now and then.

Kono remembers him telling her that when she would ask what his childhood was like, while they would lay in bed. Again she smiled at the memory.

"I like that. It's chatchy." Chin thoughtfully said.

"Me too, you can actually come up with sane ideas Steven." Danny calmly said.

"Thanks Danno. What about you Kono, what do you think?" He looked at her with a knowing gaze.

"I love it, it reminds me of something someone told me." She said, giving him the same look.

He looked at her with a smile, but as quick as he did it, it was gone and she longed for those purely white and perfect teeth to show again.

"Alright guys, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking at her especially, before going to his office.

Saying goodbye to Chin and Danny, she went to her office. Gathering her things she was about to go, when Steve called her in his office. She was nervous, because this was the first time they were talking other than professionally.

"Yea Boss?" She walked in his office, standing there akwardly.

"How are you doing Kono?" He asked staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm ok, how about you." She asked, as he chuckle darkly.

"Umm, if by ok you mean to have my finance suddenly leave me, and have no explanation. Not only breaking my heart, but telling me to, and I quote, "Let me go." Then I'm just peachy Kono!" He angrily said to her, now standing and yelling at her.

"I'm sorry Steve." She said, the tears coming back.

"I loved you Kono, still do." His voice horse.

"What...you do?" She said shocked.

"I always did, we were gonna get married Kono...but your to late now." He said moving towards her.

"What do you mean to late Steve?" She said worried, and pain in her voice.

"I'm married Kono."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the first chap. Review and tell what you think people. I'll be updating soon!**


	2. I Still Love You

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked the lasted chap, this one is going to be longer, you thought the first chapter was good. This chapter is going to give you a full understanding of what is happening, and what is going to happen in this story. Again, I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously On I Want You..._

_Gathering her things she was about to go, when Steve called her in his office. She was nervous, because this was the first time they were talking other than professionally._

_"Yea Boss?" She walked in his office, standing there akwardly._

_"How are you doing Kono?" He asked staring at her with narrowed eyes._

_"I'm ok, how about you." She asked, as he chuckle darkly._

_"Umm, if by ok you mean to have my finance suddenly leave me, and have no explanation. Not only breaking my heart, but telling me to, and I quote, "Let me go." Then I'm just peachy Kono!" He angrily said to her, now standing and yelling at her._

_"I'm sorry Steve." She said, the tears coming back._

_"I loved you Kono, still do." His voice horse._

_"What...you do?" She said shocked._

_"I always did, we were gonna get married Kono...but your to late now." He said moving towards her._

_"What do you mean to late Steve?" She said worried, and pain in her voice._

_"I'm married Kono."_

* * *

"Your married? To who?" She asked, tears threatening to come down.

"You remember Lt. Rollins? Yea, I married her." He said blankly, looking into her eyes.

"You married Cath Steve...of all people Catherine." Anger hitting her voice, because her and Cath weren`t the best of friends.

It was a thing between her and Kono, that she would always try to get Steve into her bed, or blantly ask Steve out on a date in front of her. She would even have the nerve to seduce him while Kono would visit Steve at the base. Catherine has always had it out for Kono, ever since she and Steve dated. And now to know that Steve would marry a person like that, after all that she put them through. It hurt bad.

"Yes Kono, I married Catherine. You shouldn`t be angry. At least she didn`t walk out on me, and tell me to let her go!" Anger now hitting his voice, as he shouted in her face, inches away from her lips.

"I said sorry Steve! What do you want me to do!" She equally yelled in his face, those tears finally breaking free.

"Well you know what! SORRY DOESN`T FUCKING CUT IT KONO! I loved you! I gave you everything! We were going to get married Kono. And you left, you left me with a broken heart Kono. You told me to let you go. And, I tried I actually tried! It was hard as fuck to let you go! But I managed, it was so hard to marry Catherine. Because I was wishing it was you! I wanted you Kono. And I still do. I loved you Kono. And after all these years, I never stopped." Anger fleeing his voice and hurt coming back.

She just stared at him, tears coming back full force wetting her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks and did something, she wasn`t expecting, but it caused a familiar spark to rush through her body.

He kissed her.

His hands holding her waist, as her hands ran through his hair and settling at the nape of his neck. Then realization hit her. His married, and this wasn`t right. No matter how much she wanted it, and hated Catherine. It wasn`t right.

She pushed him off of her, and wiped her lips off panting. She looked at him with hooded eyes. Fixing her clothes, and hair, she stared at him.

"Why would you do that?" She quietly whispered, studying him.

"Do what?" He innocently asked, looking like nothing happened.

"You know what, jackass! You just kissed me, why! You have a wife!" She said, anger now once again, present in her voice.

"I love you, Kono. What we had two years is never gonna change. I`m always gonna want you, and I`m always gonna love you. Nothing can change that...not even marriage." He said, leaving her there in shock.

_**Later That Night**_

"Steve, I have something to tell you." Catherine said, as she came downstairs jumping into his lap.

"Can`t you tell me later, I want you now." He said, pushing her down on the couch, and biting her ear lobe.

"Mm...no..Steve I need to tell you now." She said trying to push him off of her, but failing miserably.

He continued to lick and suck her neck. Sucking hickeys and love marks on her collar. Moving back up, he kissed her lips. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, messaging her tongue with his. She moaned in his mouth, running her hands through his hair.

He made his way down, kissing in between the valley of her breast, but was suddenly pushed off. He looked up, only to see her running up the stairs to the bathroom. He followed her, only to have the fowl stench of throw up hit his nose. Almost making him throw up in the process

He saw her, throwing her guts up, and instantly went to help her. Holding her hair, and rubbing her back. It was about five toilet flushes, and five minutes later when she finally stopped.

She got up, and brushed her teeth, gurgling mouthwash she spit it out, and faced Steve, who was leaning against the wall. Waiting for her to speak. She sighed, and walked over to the toilet. Pulling the seat cover down, she sat in front of him.

"You probably wondering what`s going on." Cath said quietly, looking in his eyes. He only answered with the nod of the head.

"I was trying to tell you, before we started kissing.." She said matter-of-factly, but leaving out words.

"What, what is it that you need to tell me Catherine. Is something wrong." He looked worried, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Steve, I`m pregnant with your child."

* * *

**A/N: You guys have no idea, have hard it was to write McRollins. It hurt my McKono heart so bad. But, I hope you liked it. Review, and tell me what you think. Cliffhanger...I`m mean...I promise I`ll make it up. I swear. I`ll update soon peps! :)**


	3. I Don't Believe You

**A/N: Hii guys, so I see everyone was disappoint that Cath is pregnant with Steve's child. Trust me I hate writing McRollins as much as you hate reading it. I am 110% McKono all the way! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on I Want You..._

_"You probably wondering what's going on." Cath said quietly, looking in his eyes. He only answered with the nod of the head._

"_I was trying to tell you, before we started kissing.." She said matter-of-factly, but leaving out words._

_"What__, what is it that you need to tell__ me_ Catherine. Is something wrong**." **He looked _worried_**_,_**_ but it disappeared as quickly as it came._

_"Steve, I`m pregnant with your child."_

* * *

"Your what?" Shocked evident in his voice. It's not like he didn't hear her, he did, but he was shocked that she was pregnant and it was his. He had always imaged having his first baby with Kono. Not her.

"I'm pregnant Steve! We're going to have a baby!" Cath said jumping into his arms, and kissing him. Steve just loosely held her, and mumbled a "yay", and closed his eyes tightly trying to remember the memories that he desperately missed, and still wishes he had.

* * *

_Steve put in a movie for the two to watch. And of course, they ended up getting distracted half way through the movie. They started talking about what they would do after they got married._

_"Would you have a child with me Steve?" Kono had asked in a little voice, like she was thinking about the question forever._

_"Of course I would sweet baby. The first child I have will be with you. I promise you that." He kissed the top of her head. Before pulling her more into his body._

_"Why do you call me sweet baby?" Curiosity naturally flowing from her voice._

_"Because, it's a word that most people don't use to call a person. And, I have never called anyone baby or sweet but you. So, I find sweet baby a very personal saying that only me and you know. And I will only call you that, because you are my sweet baby." He said while, kissing the top of her head._

_It was quiet for a while, before Kono sat up, and looked at Steve._

_"We both have secret names Stevie." She looked at him with a smirk, as his mouth hung open in shock._

_"You did not just call me Stevie!" He laughed, as she screamed at run up the stairs into the bedroom._

_She accidently went in a corner, trapping herself, between Steve and the wall. He slowly walked up to her, and grabbed her hips causing her to jump slightly._

_He inched closer to her face his lips brushing her lips. The moment was interrupted with Steve tickling her. She fell to the floor in laughter. She was laughing so hard it was hard to breathe._

_"Steve! Haha..stop I'm sorry!" He stopped tickling her, and sat on the floor next to her._

_"I love you Sweet Baby."_

_"I love you too Stevie."_

* * *

His eyes watered as he replayed the memory in his head. God how he missed her. He got up from his embrace with Cath, and exited the bathroom. Going into is bedroom, he took of his Navy cut off and laid down now only in his grey sweat pants. Catherine soon followed, and cuddled up to his side.

He cringed as she layes her head on his chest, and kissed it.

"Look I know, this new baby is a surprise. But we are going to be happy together I promise." She said smiling at him, before going to sleep.

Steve just layed there, and thought how badly this marriage has been to him. He only married Catherine, because Kono told him to let her go, and partly he did, not considering he still loves her, and sadly he never had any feelings for Cath.

In fact now that he actually thinks about it, he never had any feelings for Catherine, he was just with her to feel in the empty space (Or try too) that Kono left. Even when he was with Kono, he never liked her. He was never bothered by her seducing, it made him and still did make him sick.

That's horribly sad that his own wife makes him sick, but it's true. He never loved Catherine and never will. Of course he cares for her well being. But he doesn't love her.

He fell asleep thinking of what the next day would bring, for him, for his team, and for him and Kono.

_**The Next Day**_

Steve woke up to Cath's leg over his, and her arm draped over his. He slowly got out of the bed, making sure not to wake her up. And started to get ready for work. No there was no case, but they didn't do paperwork yesterday, so they have to do it today.

Picking out his usual Navy Blue V-neck T-Shirt and blue button up shirt with his white cargo pants, he layed it out and went to go take his 3-minute Naval shower.

Drying up, he went back into the bedroom and put on his clothes as quietly as he could. Grapping his keys, he was on his way to the door, when he tripped over one of Catherine's shoes.

"Fuck!"

Cath instantly woke up, getting out the bed she helped Steve up and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry baby. You going to work?" She asked starting to get ready.

"Yea, why." He said beginning to get worried, because Cath doesn't know Kono's on the team.

"I wanna come, I want to meet your teammates." She said walking passed him, and out the door before he could even protest.

"Oh Fuck me!" He yelled out loud to the empty house. Before going out the door, and into his car, with her in the passenger's side.

He started the car and sped of to HQ, parking in his spot, he noticed Kono's car wasn't there yet only Danny's and Chin's. So he guessed she was running a little late. Hesitantly grapping Cath's hand he walked inside main room of HQ.

"Chin! Danny! I want you guys to meet someone!" Steve called out, as Chin and Danno walked out their offices.

"Guys this is my wife Lt. Catherine Rollins, Cath this is Lt. Chin Ho Kelly, and Detective Danny Williams." He introduced them, while they shook hands and greeted each other.

Chin and Danny walked off, going to finish their paperwork.

"I thought you said there were four of you, there's only three. Where's the other one?" She said in question turning to Steve.

"I'm right here. Hello Catherine." Kono said, walking in on her shocked, but smug face.

"Hello Kono, long time no see." Catherine said, the smugnees heavy in her voice, while she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yea, Steve can me and Kono talk alone?" Catherine said keeping her eyes on Kono.

Steve looked at Kono, before leaving, but not before Catherine pulled him into a deep kiss.

"So Kalakaua, I see you couldn't stay away from Steve." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look Catherine, you know what you did. And you know what damage you did to me and Steve those two years. You knew we were going to get married, and you did everything you could to stop it. Steve could never love a woman like you. I doubt he started." Kono's voice hard with hatred and pain.

"Your just jealous, because Steve picked the better women. He loves me no matter what you say. He calls me sweet endearments like sweet baby, and sweetheart. We are even having a baby together. So wither you like it or not. Steve is mine. You had your chance, Kono. It's gone now sweetheart, so just go on. And try someone else." She said, leaving Kono there shocked.

Sweet Baby...that was her and Steve's word! That little asshole. And he said his first child would be with her. He lied, he lied to her. He promised. Now she pissed!

She stomped around the corner to find Steve working peacefully in his office. She stormed in there, and slapped the glass door shut. Standing in the middle of the room, she looked at a very confused Steve.

"Sweet baby..swe..et..bab...y." She stuttered, tears flowing down her face. Steve coming to realilization of what she's saying.

"Kono, don't believe her. I love you." He said, coming from behind desk and coming closer to her.

"And, she's pregnant with your child! You promised Steve!" She yelled at him, tears staining her cheeks.

"Kono please!" He said trying to touch her, moving her back closer to the wall.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" He pressed her against the wall, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Baby, look at me. Look at me. Kono look at me." He said, and she finally looked at him. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I love you, okay." He said and that just set her off.

Breaking away from his embrace, she moved a great distance from him and turned to look at him.

"Did you enjoy it, whenever you fucked her!" She whispered, and he came and held her in his arms.

"Did you Stevie?" She said 'Stevie' sarcastically, as she cried.

"Kono, I love you." She broke from his hold.

"I don't believe you! I don't fucking believe you Steve! You keep saying it, but I don't think you mean it anymore." She walked out his office, leaving him in his own shock.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I hoped you liked it, review and tell me what you think. Once again, I wish I didn't have write McRollins, but I tried to put as much McKono in there as possible. Oh, and I'll be updating soon peps! Bye! And remember McKono forever! :))**


	4. I'm Losing You

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got this review from this guest, and they basically said that they hate McKono, and I am writing Catherine to whiny and mean. What I need is some back up here. This is a McKono Fanfiction ok. If you don't like McKono then why are you reading this story. It obviously says on the characters Steve and Kono. So look before you go, and start criticizing my story. Look at what you read. For the rest of you, thank you for taking the time to read and review. Oh, and take a look at the review they wrote. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_Previously On I Want You..._

_"Sweet baby..swe..et..bab...y." She stuttered, tears flowing down her face. Steve coming to realization of what she's saying._

_"Kono, don't believe her. I love you." He said, coming from behind desk and coming closer to her._

_"And, she's pregnant with your child! You promised Steve!" She yelled at him, tears staining her cheeks._

_"Kono please!" He said trying to touch her, moving her back closer to the wall._

_"No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" He pressed her against the wall, but she wouldn't look at him._

_"Baby, look at me. Look at me. Kono look at me." He said, and she finally looked at him. Her eyes red and puffy from crying._

_"I love you, okay." He said and that just set her off._

_Breaking away from his embrace, she moved a great distance from him and turned to look at him._

_"Did you enjoy it, when you fucked her!" She whispered, and he came and held her in his arms._

_"Did you Stevie?" She said 'Stevie' sarcastically, as she cried._

_"Kono, I love you." She broke from his hold._

_"I don't believe you! I don't fucking believe you Steve! You keep saying it, but I don't think you mean it anymore." She walked out his office, leaving him in his own shock._

* * *

He replayed those words Kono had just said to him.

_"I don`t fucking believe you. You keep saying it, and I don`t think you mean it anymore!"_

After she had left, he had been kneeling on the floor looking blankly at wall in front of the glass door. Replaying the horrible words Kono had just said to him.

Then he actually thought back to when this all started. She came in saying Sweet Baby. And the only other person who knew that was..Catherine!

She caused this, she told Kono that he called her Sweet Baby, but the thing is he never called Cath sweet baby. That is and always will be Kono`s pet name.

He regained his ability to move again, and pushed out the glass doors determined to find Catherine. He turned the corner to find her sitting in a chair at the Smart Table on her phone.

He looked at her, and saw red. He immediately walked up to her, and turned her chair around. Lucky everyone went home so no one would hear this conversation.

"What the hell Steve, what`s wrong?" A shocked look on her face, as she looked at her husbands face.

"You wanna know what`s wrong? What`s wrong is that Kono just came into my office saying that I call you Sweet Baby. Now you and I both know, I have never called you that in my life Catherine. So why! Why in God`s name would you go tell Kono that I call you that! I mean what the hell is the matter with you!" He yelled in her face, little flicks of spit flinging out of his mouth, and veins popping out his neck.

She hung her head, and didn`t utter a word.

"That`s what I thought. Go home Catherine." His voice horse, and soft as he lifted his head from her face.

"What! Steve I-"

"Go home Catherine! Get some rest, go home...now." He said before leaving, and going back to his office. But not before, hearing the descending footsteps, of his fake of a wife.

He didn`t want to go home to her, and he couldn`t go to Kono`s. So he just decided to sleep in his office today. Laying on his couch, his eyes drifted close thinking about all the good memories he and Kono had.

_**The Next Day**_

"Stevee, Steve wake up! Wakey-wakey." Said the voice, that belonged to Danny.

"Steve come on we got a special case from the governor, and he needs you there. Come on, he`s on Skype." Danny helped Steve up, and they both walked to the Smart Table to the waiting governor.

"How may I help you governor." Steve said, switching into team leader mode.

"Commander McGarrett, I have an urgent case for you. Four dangerous killers are loose on Oa'hu. All by the last names of Washington. I bet your probably wondering what does this have to do with Five-0. Well I need all of you to go undercover at my 'Dress Fancy' ball tonight at 8 P.M. The killers are attracted to fancy parties and high levels of authority. You and Officer Kalakaua will be going to play as couples, Detective Williams and Lt. Kelly will play as Waiters. You all be ready at 7 P.M. sharp ok? Good luck Commender." The govenor ended the call.

Everyone just kinda looked at the screen blankly trying to comprehend what the governor just said. I mean they heard him, when he was talking about the four Washington's. But the ball, and Steve and Kono going as a couple, after what happened yesterday, Steve doesn't really know what's Kono feelings for him now.

"Um, ok. So, it's 2 o'clock now. About we all go and get some elegant atire shall we." Steve said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea, that's good. You and Kono can go now and get your outfits. The governor will give us ours when we get there." Chin said, closing out of Skype that was still on the screen.

"Alright, let's go Steve. Call us if there's a problem." Kono said, getting a salute from them, and walking out with Steve following her.

They walked out the building, and were surrounded by awkward silence. Steve turned to Kono and point to his car.

"You riding with me, or driving your own car?" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It would make since to ride it yours, because we are suppose to be playing a couple." She said stressing the 'couple'.

"Right..." He awkwardly said, as she pasted him. Hopping into his Navy Blue Sliverado.

He looked at the building, and at the sky before climbing in his truck too. Putting his key in the ignition, he backed the car up and took off onto the Hawaiian Streets to a boutique that looked way to fancy for both of their likings.

Steve go out and sighed. Yea, this picking out clothes isn't going to be the best thing ever. He looked at Kono, and she looked at him with a smirk. Knowing how much he hates shopping from previous, hilarious things that happened two years ago.

She smiled and winked at him, before her face falling back into that blank stare, and with that she walked into the store, with him following suit.

Steve went to the 'Men's Appeal' section, and got the most simplest thing he could find which was some black dress pants, a navy blue shirt, and a blazer, with dress shoes. Picking out the ones in his size, he went to find Kono in the 'Women's Appeal' section picking out a blue dress that had a gold belt around the waist, and stopped at mid-thigh, and some blue heels to match.

She didn't notice he was behind her, until she felt warm hands wrap around her waist, and soft lips press into her neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin of her collarbone.

She moaned softly at his motions, and leaned back against his chest. Putting her hands on top his, that was holding her to his body. He moved his hand slowly down her jean clad legs, and cupped her sex.

"Steve...St..op. We're...in the...store, someone could...see." She managed to get out, as his hand rubbed over her jean covered clit.

She was just getting comfortable, when the warmth was gone, and Steve was standing a rack of clothes away from her, with a smirk on his face.

"What. You told me to stop, just following orders ma'am." He smiled, before taking his clothes and going to the checking line, with a flushed and upset Kono behind him.

Paying for both of clothes, with Kono's protests. They both walked out of the boutique with there bags, going to Steve's car they both got in and headed back to HQ, to follow up with Chin and Danny.

The car ride to HQ was silent, and it wasn't the comfortable silence, it was the type of silence you thought if no one talked soon you would pull your hair out. Well, it was like that when they were driving to HQ, when they got to HQ, and when they went to the Smart Table to follow up with Chin and Danny.

"So what's happening guys." Steve looking at them both. While walking up to the Smart Table.

"Well we got some information on the Washington's. They go by the name of The Furious Bunch. Sounds a little cliché I think. But, you know...whatever." Danny said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, their real names are. Mike, Sam, Nick, and Josh Washington. Josh being the leader of this whole thing. They're Famous for Murders, drug and sex trafficking, and multiple attempts of robbery and fraud." Chin pulled up the rap sheets, and ID pictures of them.

"I mean these guys got a pretty big rap sheet. I wonder what they want to do at this party the governor is throwing. It's gotta be big, if their gonna show up." Steve flicked up some pictures of the four guys, studying them carefully.

"Your right. Does it say names on the people they killed Chin?" Kono said with a curious voice, standing next to Steve.

"Nope, not a thing." He shook his head, checking once again. But getting nothing.

"Alright, well maybe we'll find more info from the govener. Right now, it's almost time to go, so I'm letting you guys off early, so that why you can have time to get ready. Go ahead, we'll do paperwork in the morning." Steve said before waving them off, but not before giving Kono a wink, and a text on her phone.

_'Be ready by 6:30, babe.'_

She looked at him, with a disapproving look, before turning and walking out the building.

_**Later That Day, at 7:00**_

The governer had just picked up all of Five-0, and he was just catching them up on the risks and dangers of these men.

"Ok, Comnander are you ready for tonight?" Denning said, a concerned, but serious face on.

"I'm fine govener, me and my team have got it handled." Steve reassured to him, as they pulled up to his mansion, already packed with loud music, cars, and people.

They all got out of the car slowly, looking at the surroundings from the house carefully, but not noticeable.

Steve walked up to Kono, and offered his hand. She looked at him with hesitation, and grabbed his hand, making there way into the building. They went there separate ways, Chin and Danny, waiting around the room, observing everything, and serving champagne.

Steve and Kono moving to the dance floor, the DJ played a slow song. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, while Kono wrapped her arms around his neck. Both feeling the sparks of their skin touching.

They both danced, to the sweet flow of the music, and the peaceful movement of bodies next to them.

Kono layed her head on Steve's chest, and Steve pulled her closer to him. Leaning down to her ear, he kissed her ear lobe, and sucked on her sweet spot behind her ear.

"I miss you Kono." He said softly.

"Your married Steve." She strained the 'married' part.

"Kono I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." Steve pushed the hushed sentence her ear.

"Not now Steve, please." She said, about to pull away from him, when glass broke all around them, and four men came in with semi-automatics. Shooting at the crowd.

Steve, Kono, Chin, and Danny all hidden behind some tables and began to shoot the men. Chin shot the guy to the left, killing him. Danny shot the guy to the right killing him instantly. Kono shot the guy center-left, and Steve being Steve, went to the last guy head on.

Tackling the man he presumed was Josh, he knocked the gun out his hand, and punched him in the face repeatedly. Josh kneeing Steve in the gut, he punched him in the stomach and face over and over again.

Steve pushed him off, and hurried to the gun, just as the man jumped on top of him. As they were fighting over the gun, Steve began to lose grip. And the guy turned the gun on him, just as his gun went off, another did too.

"NOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody, I just hit my first 2,300 words! Yayyy! Hope you liked it! Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**


	5. I'm Stuck With You

**A/N: Heyyy you guys! I am really getting tired of these reviews that you don't like McKono. And Steve should be with Cath, and Kono should be with Danny. And, I am also getting tired of some of these guests saying that I write Kono whiney and a stupid baby. Look I'm going to say this once and once only. If you don't like McKono. Why are you even in the McKono section. If you like Steve with Cath. Read Steve and Catherine stories. If you like Danny with Kono. Read Danny and Kono stories. But, don't be an asshole and come over in McKono's section and start dissing everyone's story. Because isn't just mine. It's a couple of other stories too. Just stop. Go read the stories you like, and stop disrespecting other people's good stories, just because you have nothing else to do with your time. **

**Enjoy you guys! :D**

* * *

_Previously On I Want You..._

_Tackling the man he presumed was Josh, he knocked the gun out his hand, and punched him in the face repeatedly. Josh kneeing Steve in the gut, he punched him in the stomach and face over and over again._

_Steve pushed him off, and hurried to the gun, just as the man jumped on top of him. As they were fighting over the gun, Steve began to lose grip. And the guy turned the gun on him, just as his gun went off, another_ did too.

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

Doctors rushed around the ER, trying to stop the bleeding, that was pouring out like water. Nurses, sticking IV's and needles in Steve's arms.

Catherine was yelling and screaming at the doctors to help her husband. She cried, and cried as she seen so much blood everywhere.

Kono stood in horror as she watched the nurses and doctors work on Steve to try and stabilize him. As she watched, she remembered what happened at the ball, and remembered what was a sorta beautiful night turn into this life or dead situation.

* * *

_"NOOO!"_

_Kono yelled as the two shots rang out. She watched as Josh fell with a lifeless thud on the_ _floor beside Steve. She looked at Steve, and quickly ran to him. As she seen blood pour quickly out of his chest._

_"Steve! God Steve, answer me! We're going to get you help ok?! Chin! Danny! Call the bus, we got an officer down!" She quickly yelled at them, as she applied pressure to the wound on his chest._

_"God, Steve please be ok. Please, please. I love you." She rubbed his face softly, and whispered 'I love you' quietly so no one would hear._

_She practically was glue to the ground, as the paramedics pried her away from Steve to help him._

_She watched, as they tried to stabilize him, as much as they could. They lifted Steve on the board, and rushed him to the bus._

_Kono followed right behind them, and was about to get in, when one of the stopped her._

_"I'm sorry ma'am I can't let you in. We have to help him as much as we can, and we can't have you in the way. I'm sorry." The paramedic said, as he hopped in the bus, closing the door the bus rushed off. And their sirens growing distant as they drove further away._

_Kono had rushed to the hospital, and brusted in the doors. When the nurse tried to stop her, she show her, her badge and walked past her to Chin, Danny, a crying Catherine. And, a bloodly Steve. Who looked like he's been through hell, and still is._

_"Chin, Danny what's going on? And why is Catherine here?" She said, as she looked at the woman who was screaming and yelling orders at the doctors and nurses._

_"We had to call her Kono, she's Steves' wife." Danny said, as he looked at Steve, and a look of worry crossed on his face._

_"Yea, they didn't tell us anything, we literally have no idea what's happening." Chin said, as he and Kono both turned to Steve with a look of concern on their faces._

* * *

And that's how they got to that moment now. With Steve looking like he's about to die, and Cath yelling and screaming orders. Along with Kono who is just watching everything the doctors did to help Steve.

She soon heard a nurse say he's stabilizing. And Kono doesn't think she had heard anything so relieving. And it was a sign that everyone else heard, because all heads turned to look at Steve, who was still unconscious, but his tan slowly coming back from it's pale color.

Catherine started crying, but this time they were tears of relief, and joy. Danny took Cath's hand, and walked her slowly outside to cool off. While Kono and Chin, sat in the chairs and began looking at Steve, before they closed the curtain and a doctor made his way over to them.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Liam Hunter. I'm here to give you the news about Commander McGarrett." The handsome doctor, shock hands with both of them. Before motioning them to sit down.

"Is he ok?" Chin asked, worry and concern on his voice.

"Well, he's doing better than when he first got here. When the shot fired off, it when through his chest, and out his upper right shoulder. The bullet just barely missed his heart, but hit and broke one of his front ribs. Your friend is very lucky, the bullet was just half an inch from hitting his heart." Dr. Liam showed with his fingers, and looked over at the still closed curtain, before looking back at them.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked, tears threatening to come out, and her voice weak.

"You can't right now, we are just patching some things up, but as soon as we get him settled in a room, I come get you guys myself. Ok?" He smiled at them.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." Chin shook his hand, before the doctor left around the curtain.

Chin sat back down just as Cath and Danny came back in with Catherine looking way better than before.

They made there way over to them, and sat down in the seats Danny sitting by Kono, and Catherine sitting by Chin. Before Kono could talk, Chin started filling them in on what the doctor told them. And by the end if it, Cath was crying again, and a single tear slide down Danny's cheek, but he wiped it off before anyone saw.

They all sat there quietly for about 20 minutes, before Dr. Hunter came around the corner, and called them.

"Ok, he's settled in his room you all can go visit him. But, don't crowd the bed, as he has many IV's in and is also on a respiratory system because the broke rib punctured his lung." He explained before, leading them to Steve's room 205B.

Opening the door, they all gasped as they took a look at Steve. He had a tube in his mouth, and various IV needles in both arms. Also, his torso had white guaze that was wrapped from his left side, over his right shoulder, before returning to his left side.

They all walked in, Catherine and Danny sat on incliners, while Chin and Kono sat on the surprisingly comfortable chairs.

Dr. Hunter, walked over to Steve and checked his pulse, and all other vitals. Before pressing some buttons on his IV machines.

"Alright guys, I'll be back later tonight to check how his doing, and give him some meds. Also even though his still unconscious, he can still hear you. And, you guys need to decide who is going to stay with Commander McGarrett ok?" Dr. Hunter said, as he walked out the door.

Kono watched as Catherine got up and touched Steve's cheek, along with kissing his forehead, before whispering some words in his ear. Once Cath was back in her seat, Danny came up, and said some ranty, funny, but also some words of encouragement. Chin was next, and he also told Steve some encouraging words, and patted him softly on the arm, before sitting back down.

It was her turn now, and kept telling herself to watch what you she does, because his 'wife' was in the room, and she didn't need any more problems, than what she has now.

Kono walked slowly to Steve, and placed a hand on his hand, before she know it tears were slipping down her face, and onto his white blanket. She cupped his cheek, before kissing it softly.

"Wake up soon, for me Stevie." She whipered quietly in his ear, so no one could hear what she was saying.

She backed away from him, and returned to her seat by Chin. Who took her hand, once she sat down.

"Ok, so one has to say here with Steve for the next couple days he's in here, who's up for it." Danny said, while looking at them.

"I would, but I can't. I have to watch the baby." Cath's voice weak and cracky, as she rubbed her stomach.

"I can't, I have to take care of something's for Malia." Chin sadly said, before sitting back in his chair.

"And I can't, I have to take care of Grace." Danny opted out sadly as well, while leaning on wall.

"That leaves Kono. Can you be here Kono?" Chin asked her quietly, while holding her hands.

"Yea, I can stay with him while he's here." Kono hesitantly said, while looking at Chin. And with the nod of a head. Chin quietly said ok.

"Alrighy then, I guess Kono will be with Steve. The remainder of his recovery. Let's go guys, it's late." Danny said, before leaving with Chin and Catherine. Leaving Kono with Steve alone.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it, I love you guys reviews, it really makes me happy when you guys review. I hope you don't stop, because they give me inspiration and love. I'll update soon guys!**


End file.
